


The Impossible Beach

by orphan_account



Category: All My Children
Genre: Gen, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane has a burning question about Pine Valley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Impossible Beach

**Author's Note:**

> For the lj community comment_fic & the prompt: All My Children, any, "Why is this beach here?"

Jane thought it would be easy being Erica Kane. The problem is, some things just don’t make sense. The first time Jackson takes her to the yacht club, she loves the food, the atmosphere, and, most of all, the stares from not-so-subtle Erica fans. But afterwards, when he takes her for a walk on the beach, all Jane feels is confused.

Her head aching, she lies awake that night, knowing the first thing she’ll ask Erica the next morning. “Pine Valley is in the middle of Pennsylvania, Erica. Where did the beach come from?”

Jane falls asleep and dreams that Erica Kane created the beach one day herself. The sand is the dust, all that’s left of Erica’s vanquished foes. The ocean? It’s their tears.


End file.
